Moments
by Teiuq
Summary: Zayn one shot x


_Hey all, I've had this idea running in my head all day today so I thought I would just write this. Moments is one of my absolute favourites from One Direction. I hope you all like this. R&R would be much appreciated :)_

* * *

><p> <em><strong>Shut the door... turn the light off<strong>_

_**I wanna be with you... I wanna feel your love**_

_**I wanna lay beside you... I cannot hide this...**_

_**Even though i try... **_

_He wrapped his arms around her thin body and pulled her closer._

_She breathed in the scent of his skin. "I love you," she said._

_He kissed her gently and she wondered if she had imagined it. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. _

_And then there was a shot. _

_**Heart beats harder... Time escapes me... **_

_**Trembling hands, touch skin**_

_**It makes this harder... **_

_**And the tears stream down my face...**_

Zayn could still feel the coldness of the concrete against his nose, the taste of dirt on his lips from the contact it made with her gravestone.

_Taylor Fields  
>May 13 1992 - May 8 2011<br>Beloved daugther, friend & sister_

Rocks crumbled beneath his feet as he stood at the very top, a gush of wind caressing his bare skin.

He looked down as the small rocks hit the bottom and disappeared while others crashed into larger ones splitting into a million pieces.

_**If we could only have this life for one more day...**_

_**If we could only turn back time... **_

_Taylor Fields left the hospital, shaking slightly. Her mother gripped her shoulders tightly and the two made their way to the car. _

_She could feel her mother's eyes on her as the car reved into life. No words were exchanged between the two as they drove home. _

_She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know how to feel. Her body was numb, her hands trembling as she gripped the seat belt tightly._

_As home came into view, her heart sank as she saw her her boyfriend standing at the front door. _

_She got out slowly and walked past him, avoiding eye contact and stepped inside, making her way towards the stairs._

_Home didn't feel the same as it did a few days ago. It felt empty to her. She felt like she didn't belong in this place, in this world. _

_Her mother watched her daughter as she made her way to the stairs. Her weak body barely making it up the steps, while hand gripped the hand rail tightly. _

_"How long does she...?" The rest of his sentence got caught in his throat. Zayn couldn't finish. _

_He felt a hand on his back, while her voice was quiet and filled with pain. "Two weeks." _

_**You know I'll be, you life, your voice, your reason to be...**_

_**My love, my heart, is breathing for this.**_

_**Moment, in time...**_

_**I'll find the words to say...**_

_**Before you leave me today...**_

_He watched her eyes flicker slightly as she drifted off to sleep._

_He pulled her in closer, his heart beating hard against his chest. _

_He couldn't breathe as he watched her sleeping so peacefully next to him, just knowing that she won't be around any longer. _

_**Close the door... Throw the key... **_

_**Don't wanna be reminded... Don't wanna be seen...**_

_**Don't wanna be without you...**_

_**My judgements clouded...**_

_**Like tonights sky... **_

_Zayn folded a piece of paper and placed it on the table. He got up and quietly opened the door and walked out the door._

_For the last time. _

_**Hands are silent... Voice is numb...**_

_**Try to scream out my lungs...**_

_**It makes this harder... **_

_**And the tears stream down my face...**_

The moon rolled, sloe-eyed in the night sky.

Zayn looked around, leaves rustling against each other. He returned his eyes to the sea, waves crashing against the rocks violently.

"I love you," he said, his words getting lost in the wind. "I love you so much,"

His voice trembled as he spoke. His body numb.

He tired to scream as loud as he could, letting out all his pain but nothing came out.

_**If we could only have this life for one more day...**_

_**If we could only turn back time... **_

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_His girlfriend nodded beside him. _

_"I'm scared," Zayn said honestly. _

_"Don't be." She looked him in the eyes and smiled. _

_She looked tired, Zayn noticed. Dark circles under her eyes, her face thin. He ran his fingers through her now short hair, a few strands getting caught in between his fingers and falling onto her shoulders._

_"I can't hold on any longer," She whispered. "It hurts to much."_

_He couldn't watch her go through the pain anymore. He nodded his head and bought it to the top of her head and kissed it softly._

_He watched her pull it out of her bag, her hand trembling. _

_**You know I'll be, you life, your voice, your reason to be...**_

_**My love, my heart, is breathing for this.**_

_**Moment, in time...**_

_**I'll find the words to say...**_

_**Before you leave me today...**_

Zayn inched his way to the edge, more rocks crumbling as the closer he got.

He looked at the waves, so dark yet so open below him.

_**Flashing lights in my mind...**_

_**Going back to the time...**_

_**Playing games in the street...**_

_**Kicking balls with my feet...**_

_**There's a numb in my toes, standing close to the edge...**_

_**There's a pile of my clothes, at the end of your bed...**_

_**As i feel myself fall, make a joke of it all...**_

He took a deep breathe and looked at the sky. "I'll see you soon."

He planted his feet at the very edge of the cliff, and with one last breathe he closed his eyes and jumped.

_**You know I'll be, you life, your voice, your reason to be...**_

_**My love, my heart, is breathing for this.**_

_**Moment, in time...**_

_**I'll find the words to say...**_

_**Before you leave me today...**_

Liam woke up the next day and walked out to see a piece of paper on the table.

_Weird,_ he thought as it wasn't there last night. He opened it up, immediately dropping to the floor.

He tried calling out to the others but he couldn't. His voice was lost as he gripped the note tightly, re-reading it.

_'Lads,_

_The past 2 years has been such an amazing of my life. I got to meet you lads, travel the world and do what I love to do, sing. _

_I am so happy I got a chance to meet you boys. And such a priveledge to be able to call you my best friends. My brothers. _

_You all mean the entire world to me and made such an impact in my life. _

_But as you know, I haven't been the same since Taylor passed away. You all know I wasn't the same person after that._

_You boys were there for me and I thank you all so much for that. But it's not the same without her. I couldn't watch her go through what she had to and now I can't live my life knowing she isn't around. _

_I am so sorry I am leaving you boys. I am so sorry I can't be there for you like you all have been there for me._

_But it's my time to go now and spend the rest of my life with the person I love. _

_Please don't have any negatives thoughts towards Taylor. This is what I want to do. I want to be with her. I need to be with her again. _

_Liam, Niall, Harry and Louis - I love you lads. Don't ever forget that._

_Zayn _

_xxx'_


End file.
